


4 kings in a queen sized bed

by moimoi_chan



Series: Because 3(+) Is Often Better Than 2 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimoi_chan/pseuds/moimoi_chan
Summary: or how kuroo, bokuto, akaashi and tsukishima figure out who sleeps where.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutaru/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Because 3(+) Is Often Better Than 2 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527005
Comments: 9
Kudos: 162





	4 kings in a queen sized bed

**Author's Note:**

> if your question is the title is a reference to girl in red, then yes- it is. 
> 
> the world needs more alpha!keiji, just saying

_start_

_-_

At first, it was only Keiji. He lived alone, an only child in a house (not home- it didn't feel like home there with his too cold, too harsh parents) far too big for him and his parents. As a child, he'd lay awake, staring up at ceiling, dreaming of the day he would get to hold an omega close. Let them push their nose into his scent glands. Or maybe an alpha. Alphas were big and strong, but Keiji wondered what it would be like to be the one to protect them, to be the one to hold _them_ at night. Surely, his alpha would get tired of being so strong? But a beta would be perfect too. Keiji wouldn't judge. 

His parents did not hold the same ideals. 

It had happened in secondary school, when the teachers informed his parents that Keiji had kissed a boy under the swing set. Keiji didn't really understand what all the fuss was about, the other kids kissed each other under the swing set all the time. And Keiji really liked this boy, with his black hair and bright gold eyes. He was electric, and full of energy. Keiji liked how the other boy never left him out. 

"When you grow up, you'll be the perfect alpha" Cooed his mother, running a hand through his black hair in a way that Keiji thought was supposed to comfort him. It didn't. After being lectured so cruelly by his father, all he wanted to do was lie down in his room, and trace over his lips, dreaming of the other boys smile. "Do you know why I know so?" 

Keiji shook his head, cluelessly. 

His mother smiled and patted his head. "Well, because your father is the perfect alpha, and as his son, you will be to. And you will find a beautiful omega, marry _her_ , and have children"

Later, Keiji learned that this meant his parents were homophobic, and that kissing boys was wrong. Even if they were beautiful, and electric, and everything that Keiji wanted when he was nine years old. 

-

Years later, Keiji presents as an alpha. His parents couldn't have been happier, and yet, Keiji feels nothing but trapped. He doesn't want to be an alpha, baring his teeth at the sight of another who dares to come close to what is _his._ Keji wants to be an omega, maybe, because there's an alpha in the year above him. His name is Bokuto Koutaru, and he's everything he's wanted when he was fifteen years old. But omegas can only be with alphas.

So Keiji pushes away these... _feelings_ and instead focuses on volleyball, puts so much effort into being the best setter that he can be for Bokuto, and the rest of Fukudorandi. Because if Keiji can't outright say, "Bokuto, I'm in love with you, and have been seen since you kissed me under the swing set when I was nine and you were ten", then he can at least set to the one man Keiji considers to be his entire world. He can set him perfectly each time, and watch, thrilled, as the scoreboard goes up and up and up. 

But sometimes its hard. 

Even when Bokuto had pulled Keiji aside a few months before his graduation and kissed him so fiercly he hadn't known what hit him. He remembers talking to his fellow alpha about a practice match with Shinzen high one minute, and then the next, Bokuto is pushing him against the brick wall and swooping in to press a searing kiss to his unsuspecting lips. And when Keiji doesn't push him away, he leans in for another, and another. 

Something in the back of his mind screams about how _wrong, wrong, wrong_ this entire thing is. He shouldn't be accepting this so quickly, shouldn't give into this temptation, no matter how beautiful Bokuto is. No matter how much the other alpha makes him happy. 

And yet, his bed feels so perfect, complete, whole and he can only chalk it up to the fact that he is sharing it with Bokuto. Most nights, Bokuto pulls him into his arms, and doesn't let go, no matter how much Keiji pushes against him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wishes for another person to share the bed with, so that when Keiji has to pee, he doesn't have to move heaven and earth to make it happen. Other nights though, Bokuto declares that he wants to be the little spoon, and who is he to stop him? On those nights, his mind is blank and happy, thinking of nothing but wanting to hold Bokuto tight. On those nights, Keiji knows that being an alpha isn't so bad, especially if he gets to call someone like Bokuto _his._

So maybe, his parents had been wrong about that. Because Bokuto is his entire world right now, even when he's twenty and Bokuto is twenty-one, and halfway across Tokyo, playing for a division one team. 

-

Kuroo springs his way into their bed like he does most everything else: slyly. It starts as a few "its too late for me to go home by myself at this hour", despite the fact that Kuroo is twenty-four and alpha, and could kick anyone's ass if he wanted to. It starts as a few late nights drinking, a few mornings plastered to Keiji's side, helping him nurse a hangover. It starts with Kuroo and Koutarou play-wrestling on the floor and not stopping until Keiji is roped in with their antics. 

And somewhere along the line, Keiji falls hook, line, and sinker for him. He remembers panicking, getting sick at the thought of falling in love with more than one person. After all, Koutarou was his whole world, so there wouldn't need to be anybody else, right? He remembers clutching at his stomach, hurling up his breakfast so many days in a row until his alpha pulled him aside and forced him to tell him what was wrong. 

"I'm in love with Kuroo!" He shouted with tears streaming down his face as he curled his fists up in Koutaru's shirt. "You should _hate me_ \- I'm horrible! The worst-" 

Koutarou's hand cupped his cheek, thumb stroking the tears away from his eyes. When Keiji looked up, he remembered all the reasons why he had fallen in love with such an amazing man in the first place. "You still love me right?" 

"O-of course! You're my whole _world_ " 

A blinding smile. "Then that's perfectly okay with me!" 

And sleeping with Kuroo is a lot different than sleeping with Koutarou. Kuroo is careful in the way he sleeps, making sure to always give Keiji enough room. Yet he's close enough that if Keiji were to open his arms, the alpha would be completely engulfed in them. Kuroo prefers to be the little spoon yet denies it every time Koutarou teases him about it (which is a lot). Kuroo is the perfect mediator, teasing and playful. And somehow quiet and humble because he knows that Keiji prefers silence. 

\- 

It's not hard to see that Tetsurou is head over heels in love with Tsukishima. He can understand why. Tsukishima is beautiful, both inside and out. Koutarou is in equal parts in love with Tsukishima- and somehow the way he expresses it even _more_ embarssing than watching this play out in front of him. Keiji watches as his boyfriend tries to flirt with the pretty omega, and wonders if this was what he looked like when before he got together with Koutarou. If so, he wishes someone would have made him confess sooner, because this is an _embarrassment_. 

Tetsurou sends another shitty pickup line Tsukishimas' way, who turns to stare at Keiji hopelessly. "Keiji- help me. _Please_ ". Keiji isn't all that convinced at first, but then Tsukishima juts out his bottom lip and tilts his head slightly to the left. His honey eyes, full and wide, blink at him innocently. 

"Alright, alright. Tetsurou leave him alone. It's time to go to sleep now" With a whine, Tetsurou releases the omega, and instead goes to pat the spot next to him in the bed. Tsukishima huffs, and rolls his eyes but climbs next to him all the same. Koutarou comes back from the bathroom then, presses a kiss to each of their lips before turning off the light and rolling into bed next to Tetsurou, who is immediately wrapped in his arms. Tsukishima wisely chooses to turn around, facing Keiji instead. 

"Goodnight alphas" Tsukishima murmurs quietly before nestling into Keijis's chest and promptly falling asleep. Keiji, after kissing Tsukishima on the forehead smiles and joins him in slumber not too soon after. 

**Author's Note:**

> _  
>  [request stories here lovelies](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfDWwkyjCLrsx5B4rSsHR1pdwRZVsnMvq0g0eD8wudyDoUNYw/viewform)   
>  _


End file.
